My Brothers, My Protectors
by AcousticHailstorm
Summary: When Pony and Johnny ran to the park, Darry and Soda followed them. They would do whatever it takes to protect their baby brother.
1. Socs attack

**Chapter 1**

Johnny and I walked to the park after Darry hit me. I just couldn't believe he would hit me. I felt bad for Johnny though, hearing me ramble about this on and on. He had it bad at home, I shouldn't be complaining. He put an arm over my shoulders in a comforting way.

We heard a car and turned. We saw a car following us, a soc car by the look of it. It parked while we stood there, not knowing what to do. Four socs came out, looking angry. I knew that Bob Sheldon, the soc, probably sent them to get us for picking up the girls earlier.

"Sh-should we run f-for it?" I asked Johnny, my voice shaking. "We can try" said Johnny, his voice steady, but still sounding fearful. We started running, as fast as we could. We heard them coming closer to us. We tried to get away, but then I felt someone grab me by the shoulder and shove me to the ground. I saw a soc punch Johnny, sending him down, too.

I tried to get up, but someone started kicking me, and it really hurt. I couldn't do anything but lay there. I heard a soc's voice saying, "This is what you get greasers, for picking up our girls." I felt heavy hands come down on my arms, pinning me to the ground. I started yelling for help. Then I felt the kicking continue, one kick hitting my lower right leg pretty hard. I yelped in pain. Then someone started slugging me in my chest, and on my face. I was starting to feel dizzy from all the blows.

I heard Johnny, and it sounded like he was fighting someone. I was starting to really hurt when a blow hit me hard in the chest. I tried to say something, but I felt like I couldn't speak. I finally just passed out.

When I came around, my whole body ached. I knew that it would be hard for me to walk if I tried. I heard a soft voice say, "Ponyboy…It's gonna be alright" I opened my eyes, and saw Darry sitting by me, stroking my hair. "Darry…" I said in a weak voice. My throat burned like it was on fire. "It's okay Pony, don't worry, you'll be okay" he said. I realized that I was still outside, in the cold air. I started shaking from the cold. Soda went to get the car" Darry said. I tried to make a sound, trying to form a word, but I couldn't. Darry just said soothingly "Pony, don't try to talk."

I looked over and saw Johnny sitting next to me, too. "Hey Pony" he said softly. I then heard a car drive up. "Looks like Soda's here" Darry said. Sodapop came over, and saw me awake. His expression turned a little bit happier. I tried to get up, but my body hurt too much. "Don't worry, Ponyboy, I got ya" Darry said quietly. I felt my body being gently lifted up by Darry's strong arms. But I then felt a sharp pain in my whole body. I winced in pain. "I know, it hurts" Darry said softly. He then carried me to the truck, with Soda opening the door. Darry set me gently in it. He walked to the other side and got in.

I leaned against him, feeling exhausted and unable to hold myself up.

I then wondered where Johnny and Sodapop were. I figured it out, when I heard the tailgate open and close. No wonder they were riding back there, you could only fit three people in the front, anyway. Darry started up the car, and I started to feel drowsy. I think we were only a couple of streets away from the house, but they brought the truck after they figured I couldn't walk. I just leaned against him, starting to get really tired. I felt us driving for a few minutes, then the car went slower and we pulled into the driveway.

Darry turned off the car, and I heard the tailgate open and close again. Darry opened his door, with me still leaning against him. He slowly got out of the car, turned around, and picked me up again. "Is he sleeping?" I heard Soda ask quietly. "No, but I think he's close to it." Darry replied. I wasn't shaking anymore, but it was still cold out. I tried to huddle myself closer to Darry. Darry realized this and said, "Come on, let's go inside, he's starting to get cold." He carried me to the gate, opened by Johnny. He walked up the porch steps and into the house. He stepped into the living room and said "Should we put him on the couch or in his bed?" Soda answered, "Let's put him on the couch, then we can take care of his wounds easier." Darry moved to the couch and gently put me down on it.

I closed my eyes and felt my shoes being taken off. I heard the sound of feet moving around. I felt someone next to me and opened my eyes. I saw Soda on his knees next to the couch with a washcloth in hand. He said, "Ponyboy, this might hurt, but I got to get ya cleaned up, ok?" I just slightly nodded. He gently dabbed the wet washcloth on my face. It hurt, but I tried to ignore it. I just closed my eyes again and tried to think about other things. I didn't know what to think about, though, and I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, it seemed like morning. I had a blanket on top on me, and my body hurt. I turned and saw Johnny sitting in the armchair. Why was he here so early? Or did he sleep here? "Hey Pony, how you feeling?" he asked. "My body really hurts" I said. "Johnny, why are you here so early? Did you sleep here?" I asked, confused. "Yeah" was all he said. I looked at him slowly, and saw a few bruises and cuts. "I thought the socs really beat you up" I said. "Yeah, they did, but I was fighting with them, keeping them away." He said. "Johnny…wh-what all happened?" I asked slowly. He was quiet for a moment. He answered, "After I got punched down, I got back up started fighting with the soc. I was mostly winning, but then another soc started in on me, too. I started yelling for help like you did. It was getting harder, cause' the socs were really beating my head in. Not as bad as you, though. I knew that you had passed out when I didn't hear any noise from where you were, except for the socs laughter. About five minutes or so after you passed out, Darry and Soda came. They were helping me fight until the socs ran off. Darry told Sodapop to get the truck, after he saw what condition you were in. You shoulda' seen Darry and Soda though, kid. When they saw what the socs had done to you, they were really angry. They beat the socs in less than two minutes. They really care about ya, Pony." I didn't know what to say.

Then I heard footsteps that sounded like they were going to come in the living room. In a few seconds, Darry came in. He had on an expression that I think would look worried, confused, and angry at the same time. When he saw me, though, his expression turned into a smile. "Ponyboy, I'm so glad that you're awake. How are you feeling?" I was starting to really hurt, so I told Darry, "I feel fine, but when I woke up, I was starting to hurt, but now it's getting worse." I didn't know what else to tell him. "Yeah, I thought you were going to feel like that. Do you want to go to the hospital?" I shook my head. I hated hospitals; they've always scared me something awful. I don't know why, but they do.

I tried to move a little so I could face Darry and Johnny easier. I tried, but had a pain in my body that was almost unbearable, especially in my leg. I grimaced in pain, and shut my eyes. A few seconds later, I opened my eyes to find Darry and Johnny both looking worried. "Are you okay, Pony?" Johnny asked, talking faster then normal. "Yeah, but…my leg…really hurts…" I said, the pain coming back. "I was worried about your leg last night. It seemed pretty bad. Can I take a look at it?" Darry said. I nodded my head. He walked over to the couch and took the blanket off my legs. He gently pulled my pants leg up a bit. It really hurt, but I didn't do anything. He was looking at it carefully, examining it. "Do you know how you got hurt?" He asked. I was remembering, and then I realized the soc was kicking me. "The soc…he was kicking me…and then he kicked me really hard in the leg." I said slowly. Darry just nodded at the information. "We could wrap it up. I really don't think it's broken, but a bad sprain. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" He asked. Again, I shook my head.

Darry just sighed. I soon realized that Sodapop wasn't there. "Where's Soda?" I asked. All of a sudden, almost like his name was called, Soda came running in, almost running into the coffee table, with Darry catching him. "Hey Pony." Soda said cheerfully. "Hi Soda." I said, happy to see both of my brothers. "What time is it?" I asked. "About 7:30 or so." Darry said. It was a Saturday, so neither of my brothers had to work today.

My head started to hurt, so I asked, "Do you think I could have some aspirin?" "Sure, I'll go get you some." Darry said as he walked out of the living room. Soda looked at me a little worriedly, "Do you want me to call the gang and tell them to lay off coming over today? You know how rowdy it gets." "That's okay Soda. I'll be fine." I said. I liked having the gang come over, ok, well, most of the time. Sometimes it could get pretty loud, but I still wanted to see them.

Darry came in with the aspirin and a glass of water. I attempted to sit up, but all that happened was a moan that escaped my mouth. Soda came over to me, and helped me sit up. Darry handed the aspirin to me, and I finally unscrewed the cap. I poured the aspirin into my hand, and I didn't even check how much I poured out. I started to put my hand toward my mouth when Sodapop said, "Pony…" in a hard tone. I opened my hand, and Soda took out two of the five pills in my hand. "Sorry." I said in a quiet voice. I quickly put the pills in my mouth and Darry handed me the water. I quickly swallowed the aspirin and handed Darry the glass. "Thanks" I said. "No problem." Darry said.

I was wishing the medicine would kick in soon, because my whole body was aching. I was hoping the gang would come over after the aspirin started working. I heard voices from outside. Never mind, I thought.


	2. The gang visits

I heard Two-Bit's voice outside, but that's probably just because Two-Bit's voice can get annoying when you have a headache. Actually, he, in general, can be annoying, whether you have a headache or not.

"CRAP!" I heard Two-Bit yell. Then I heard him mumble something about stubbing his toe on the porch or something. Idiot, I thought.

"Idiot" Steve muttered. I just laughed. Two-Bit could be an idiot sometimes. Or he could be drunk. Sometimes both.

The door opened up and Two-Bit, Steve and Dallas walked in. Steve stopped, making Two-Bit and Dally run into him.

"Whoa, what happened?" Steve said. Usually he wouldn't care, but I guess that I must have looked pretty bad to make him ask that.

"Johnny and I um…got…jumped…" I said quietly, as I looked down. I heard Dally call the socs something I'm not gonna repeat. I looked up, and saw the anger in their eyes.

"Are you okay, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked. I just nodded my head. I didn't really know what to tell them. I got jumped, and I got hurt, that's it.

Darry told them the whole story, even about when he hit me. The gang seemed a little surprised when he said this, but they kept their mouths shut.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye!" Two-Bit said. Dally left, with Johnny, who told me to feel better before they headed out the door. Steve asked Soda if he wanted to go to the Dingo. Sodapop looked at me, deciding if he should go or not. I just smiled, silently telling him I was fine with him going. He nodded, and left.

Now it was just Darry and I. I could feel a little uneasiness between us. We still didn't talk about last night.

"Darry, I'm sorry…about last night. I really am." I said, looking at Darry, who was at the other side of the room. He crossed the room, and sat by my side, on the couch.

"Pony, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hit you. I want you to know that I care about you, and the only reason I did hit you was because I was really worried about you. You know what can happen in these parts." He said, looking guilty.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. I didn't realize how late it was. We were just at the movies, and then Johnny and I went to the lot. We were talking, and then we fell asleep.

I didn't mean for everything with the Socs to happen…" I said, with tears filling my eyes at the thought of everything that happened. I couldn't help it, the Socs scared me.

"Oh Pony, come here." Darry said, gently picking me up and setting me on his lap. I put my head on his shoulder, looking at him. He put his arms around me, holding me close to him. I felt safe and protected in the arms of my big brother.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll always be here to protect you." He said. He took his thumb and lightly wiped the tears that kept falling.

I think that the aspirin was starting to kick in, because I suddenly felt drowsy. I finally relaxed in Darry's arms.

"Darry, I love you." I said tiredly, closing my eyes.

"I love you too, baby. Now get some sleep." I heard him say before I fell asleep.


	3. Hanging out with the gang

**I wanted to say that the part about Two-Bit in the beginning of the last chapter is dedicated to my friend Rachel. Her favorite character is Two-Bit, and some times she acts like an idiot(I call her that, but just for fun) I put that part in because the day that I wrote that, Rachel and I were just hanging out, and she all of a sudden stubbed her toe. She knows that it's her that I'm talking about in the story. Thank you Rachel, for the inspiration! Also, I do not own the outsiders! (Even if I'm very obsessed with it) and Rachel is obsessed with the Jonas brothers!**

I woke up, and I realized that I was in my bed. I could see that it was a little dark outside. I looked over at the clock and figured out it was 6:30 pm. No wonder its dark out; I slept almost the whole day!

My leg felt kind of weird, and when I looked under the covers, I realized that it had some gauze wrapped around it.

I heard some noise, and I thought that it was coming from the living room. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The door opened, and Darry walked in.

"Hey, Pony." He said, coming to sit down on the bed by me.

"Hi," I said, "Did you wrap my leg up?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little while after you fell asleep." He said.

"Do you think I could get up?" I said wondering if he'll let me with a sprained leg.

"Sure, but I'll be right here to help ya if you need it, ok?" he said, standing up and letting me have my space.

I sat up easily, and then turned so my legs were touching the floor. I stood, but when I put pressure on my leg, I started to fall. Darry quickly caught me before I hit the ground.

"Want me to help you, baby?" he said.

I nodded, and he put his arm across my shoulders, and I leaned into him a little bit. He helped me through the door, and down the hall. We came into the living room, where the whole gang was. Everyone turned their heads to look at us.

"Hey, Pony" Was heard from everyone.

"How ya feeling, Pone?" said Soda, being my concerned big brother.

"My leg hurts pretty badly." I said, admitting the truth.

"Hey, Pony, come sit over here." Johnny said moving over on the couch, where he and Dally were sitting. Soda and Steve were on the floor, and Two-Bit was sitting on the arm of the couch on Dally's side. Darry led me over to the couch, and I carefully sat down, not wanting to hurt my leg anymore. Darry went and sat in his armchair.

"Ponyboy, you hungry for dinner?" asked Soda. I was feeling a little hungry, so I nodded. I tried to make a move to stand up, but Soda just said, "Don't worry Pony; I'll get it for ya." He got up and you could hear him moving around in the kitchen, putting something in the microwave and heating it up.

About a minute later, Sodapop came in carrying a plate of chicken and vegetables. He handed it to me, along with a fork and knife. I smiled up at him in thanks, and got a smile back from him. Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without my big brothers. Soda went and sat down in his original seat. As I started to eat, I noticed everyone watching me, and it made me kind of uncomfortable.

"Guys, relax, I'm fine. You don't gotta keep staring at me." I said. This made everyone look away and Two-Bit suggest we watch some TV. He turned it on, and started watching it. Darry got out his paper and started reading. Soda, Steve, and Dally began a poker game, while Johnny and I talked.

"Johnny, I'm sorry that you came with me to the park. If I didn't tell you to come, you wouldn't be involved in this and wouldn't have gotten hurt." I said, feeling very guilty about everything.

"Pony, don't worry about it. It's just because we're greasers, and because of what happened at the movies. You couldn't do anything to change it." Johnny said, with sincerity in his voice. I smiled at him, realizing I didn't have to feel guilty.

After awhile, the gang started to leave. I was starting to get tired, anyway. I got up, with Darry and Soda both shooting looks of worry at me.

"Guys, I'm okay, stop worrying." I said, looking at them. I started to walk (and kind of limp) to the room Soda and I share, feeling Soda's and Darry's eyes not leaving me for a second. I walked into our room, got out some sweat pants and a T-shirt, and got changed. I then walked to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth.

I went back to my room and got into bed. After a few minutes, Soda came into the room, pajamas and all. All of a sudden, I sneezed.

"Bless ya, Pone." He said to me.

"I'll be fine." I said, and Soda looked at me kinda funny, confusion and amusement on his face.

"In Math class one time, Mr. Ford, our math teacher was explaining something to us, when one of the kids, Paul, sneezed. Some people started saying 'bless you' and everything, and Mr. Ford just said 'He'll be fine.' Because I think he was kinda mad that some people were getting sidetracked. So now, we always say that whenever someone sneezes." I said, finishing off the story.

Soda just smiled and got into bed. He threw an arm around me, and I turned around so I faced his chest. I snuggled closer to him, and his arm tightened around me.

"Night Soda." I said, my voice being muffled from his shirt. "Night baby." I heard him say back. I quickly fell asleep.

**The part with Mr. Ford and Paul actually happened, and was pretty funny. We all say that after someone sneezes. It's more of an inside joke, but it's still funny!**


	4. Bad times turn good

**Soda pov**

I was pulled from my sleep that night because of a piercing scream. I sat up, startled, and looked down. Ponyboy was shaking, tears running down his face, and his eyes were closed. I quickly picked him up in my arms, trying to soothe him. He clung to me, not wanting to let go.

"Shh baby, it's ok. Everything's fine." I said to him, trying to calm him. Darry came rushing in, hearing Pony's scream. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"It's ok, honey. Soda and Darry are here." Darry said. Ponyboy seemed to relax a little bit more, but he was still crying and shaking. I hated these nightmares; they always made Pony so scared.

After a little while, Pony calmed down. He was still in my arms, and would let out a little whimper here and there. He had a tear-stained face, and he seemed worn out from all the shaking, crying, and lack of sleep.

"You okay, baby?" Darry asked. Ponyboy just nodded and sniffled. I lay him down on the bed and covered him up with the blankets. Darry bent over him and kissed his forehead. Darry started to get up, while I got under the covers.

"Wait! Can you sleep in here?" Pony said to Darry, looking hopeful. Darry looked to me, and I nodded my approval. I think Ponyboy was scared that he would lose us.

Pony snuggled closer to me, and Darry got in on Ponyboy's side. I put my arm around Ponyboy, and Darry did the same. Soon we both heard his light breathing.

"Poor baby. He shouldn't have to go through this." Darry said, feeling bad for our baby brother. I was thinking the same thing. Soon, we both fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning, and saw Darry awake, sitting up against the headboard, watching Pony sleep. I followed suit.

Darry and I started talking softly about different things, but mostly Ponyboy. After a while, Pony woke up. He seemed content that we were both here.

"I'm sorry." Ponyboy said quietly, looking guilty. Darry and I looked at him confused.

"What are you sorry for, Pony?" Darry said.

"For waking you two up last night." He said. I don't like it when he blames himself for these nightmares.

"Pony, don't say that. You know it's not your fault for the nightmares." I said, in a slightly stern tone. He just nodded.

"Let's get up and eat something. I'm starving." Darry said. I nodded, and so did Pony. But, then Ponyboy yawned pretty big. I looked at Darry, a sly smile on my face. He caught my look, and smiled too.

"Looks like someone's still tired. Ain't that right, Darry?" I said.

"Yup, but we can fix that." Darry remarked. We both started tickling Pony, while he laughed like crazy. It sounded so good to hear my baby brother's laugh. He squirmed around, trying to escape.

Ponyboy actually got away from the tickling, and got up off the bed, running out of the room. We chased after him, into the living room.

When he realized that he was in a dead end, he just turned around, and smiled sheepishly. I ran to him, and got behind him, wrapping my arms around his small torso. Darry started tickling him again. Pony tried to get away, but I made sure he couldn't by making my arms tight around him.

After awhile, Darry stopped tickling Pony, who was breathing heavily from all the laughing. Since I was standing in front of the couch, I sat down, keeping Ponyboy in my lap. He didn't care; he just leaned into my chest, trying to catch his breathing. I moved my arms a little bit, keeping them around Pony, but loosely.

Darry sat down next to us, and smiled at Pony, who was trying to get comfortable on my lap, and I guess he did, because he stopped moving around. He put his head on my shoulder, and looked up at me, smiling.

"Are you comfy, Pone?" I asked, smiling myself. He nodded, as I took my hand and pushed his hair back. I noticed he had a sleepy look in his eyes. I guess he was still tired. I probably would be too, after waking up, and getting tickled to death.

"Hey baby boy, you tired?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"I'm gonna make breakfast." Darry said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Is that ok?" he asked, like I was going to say no to him. I was gonna tell him yes, but then I got an idea.

"Yeah, it's fine. But, could you get up?" I asked, and he did.

Soon he was lying on the couch, his head in my lap. I was stroking his hair, and I could tell he was going to fall asleep very soon. I could hear Darry making breakfast in the kitchen. A few minutes later, Pony fell asleep. I continued stroking his hair, loving how even though Ponyboy is 14, sometimes he didn't mind being "babied".

Darry came in the living room, and smiled at Pony's sleeping figure. I knew that breakfast was done. I nodded at him, and very carefully, I slid out from under Pony's head, and quickly replaced it with a pillow. I kissed his forehead, and went into the kitchen. Darry and I ate breakfast talking in low voices.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud bang. Then I heard Two-Bit.

"What's up, Curtis Brothers?!" he said loudly. I quickly jumped from my chair, and ran to the living room. I put my hand over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Two-Bit! Shut up!" I said in a whisper. I nodded my head toward the couch, and he followed my gaze. When he saw Ponyboy, his eyes got wider. I quickly went into the kitchen and Two-Bit followed.

"Sorry there, Soda. I didn't know the kid was sleeping in the living room." He said. I nodded my forgiveness.

Then, Two-Bit started to eat breakfast from our fridge, as usual. I took my plate to the sink, and glance in the living room. Ponyboy was still asleep. I smiled. Sometimes he could sleep through anything, but only when he's really tired. I walked to our bedroom to grab some clothes. I walked to the bathroom so I could take a shower.

After I took a shower, I went back to the living room to find Johnny, Two-Bit, and Darry. Darry was reading the paper, while Johnny and Two-Bit were watching TV. Ponyboy was still sleeping. I sat on the floor, in front of the couch. Then, when Pony woke up, I could be right by him. I turned around to see my baby brother starting to wake up. Dang, I have good timing.


	5. Just a walk

**Soda pov**

Pony started to stir a little bit. He opened his eyes, and rubbed them, trying to wake up.

"Hey Pone," I said. He looked at me and smiled, slightly groggy. He sat up on the couch, and I moved next to him. He still looked tired.

"Are you glad that you got some more sleep?" I asked him, knowing his answer.

"Yeah, thanks Soda." He said, smiling up at me. I couldn't help but smile down at my baby brother. Then, Pony's stomach rumbled.

"Well, kid, I think you're so hungry, you could eat a horse!" Two-Bit said, laughing hysterically. Pony looked at Two-Bit, and rolled his eyes at his joke. I bet that Ponyboy has heard that joke more than a few times.

Ponyboy got up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He came back with a plate, and sat back down in his seat.

While he was eating, I looked Pony over. I still saw a few scratches here and there, some light bruises that were healing, and he had a small limp. At least he was getting better. I hate the Socs. I can't stand what they do to me, and every other greaser in this town. I especially hate it when they pick Ponyboy to jump. I mean, he's only 14, and small for his age!

Ponyboy finished his breakfast, and took it to the kitchen, putting his plate in the sink. Then he walked to our bedroom, and went to the bathroom. A few seconds later, I heard the shower running. After about fifteen minutes, Ponyboy came back out with damp hair.

**Ponyboy pov**

I came out of the bathroom after my shower, feeling refreshed. While I was in the shower, I realized that I needed some fresh air. I stood in front of Darry's chair.

"Darry…is it okay if I go for a walk?" I asked, feeling hopeful. He looked at me, hesitant to say yes.

"Yeah, Pony. But, be back before dark." He said in a slightly stern tone. I smiled, and got my shoes on. I walked to the door, and when I opened it, I felt the cool breeze on my skin.

I grabbed my cigarettes out of my pocket, and started smoking. I started walking down the sidewalk, loving the feeling that the cigarette brought me.

I was walking when I heard the all-too familiar sound of a car trailing me. I turned around and saw the same blue Mustang from that night. I started to shake a little bit, now wishing I hadn't gone for a walk.

Five Socs got out of the car, and started to close in on me. I started to shout for Darry and Soda, scared out of my mind.

**Darry pov**

Johnny and Two-Bit left awhile ago. Soda and I were just watching TV, when we heard a voice, yelling our names. We looked at each other, recognizing Pony's voice. We both jumped up from our seats and ran out the door. When we got to the sidewalk, we followed Pony's voice until we reached an alley. I saw five Socs surrounding a scared Ponyboy.

"Get away from our baby brother." I growled protectively. Soda and I were both glaring at them. Pony stood there, looking helpless.

"Well, you're just gonna have to wait. Cause we're not done yet." One of them said, and if to prove this, he quickly brought out his switchblade, and ran it across Pony's right shoulder. I knew it wasn't too deep, but it did start to turn red and bleed. Ponyboy whimpered in pain. I clenched my teeth, angry.

Soda and I both jumped at the Socs. I pushed the one with the switchblade away, while standing in front of Pony. The Socs stood there, glaring at us, and Soda and I glared right back. One of them stepped forward, and I felt Pony ball up the back of my shirt in his hands and digging his face into my shirt, scared.

"You better get out of here." I said to the Socs, daring them to make a move. I didn't want to fight, but if I had to, I would for Ponyboy.

"Fine, we'll leave for now. But next time, greaser, you won't be so lucky." The one who was closest to us, probably the leader, said. They looked at us one more time, and turned around. They walked back to the car and drove off.

I turned around and saw that Pony was shaking. I quickly put my arms around him, and I felt his arms come around me. I held him for a few minutes and let go. Pony had tears silently going down his face. Soda kneeled by him, and wiped them away with his thumb.

"It's okay baby. We're here. You're safe now." Soda said, trying to comfort him. Pony just nodded.

"Come on honey. Let's get you home and cleaned up." I said to him. Soda stood up, and put an arm around Pony's shoulders.

We walked the short distance to our house. Pony and Soda sat on the couch, while I got the first aid kit. I sat in front of Pony on the coffee table, and got out the plastic bottle which we used for cuts like this. I put some on the cut, while Ponyboy whimpered a little. I then put the bandage on it, and was done. I sat on the other side of Pony. He still hadn't said anything, since he was jumped.

"Pony?" I said, and he looked at me. "Are you okay, baby?" He looked at me, and just started crying. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. He just kept crying. Then he started to talk quietly.

"I was really scared. The Socs just started f-following me. I d-didn't know how much they would h-hurt me. I didn't know if you two would hear me." He said.

"I know, honey. It's okay. You're okay, now. You're safe." I said, and his arms got tighter around me. He was trying to stop crying, while I kept my arms around him, and Soda rubbed his back.

Finally, Pony relaxed. We all watched TV. for awhile, just three brothers bonding after one heck of a day.


	6. TwoBit is the greatest friend

**Pony pov**

The next few days were pretty boring. We finally got out of school for summer break. I'm so glad that we're done.

I was sitting on the couch, reading. I was reading _A Wrinkle in Time _by Madeleine L'Engle. I liked it so far, it was a pretty good book.

Soda came in the room, wearing his DX uniform. He was ready for work. He came and sat next to me.

"What book are you reading, Pone?" Soda asked. I showed it to him, and he seemed kinda interested. I closed my book, and put it on the coffee table.

"How's your shoulder doing?" Sodapop said, putting his arm around me. My shoulder was practically healed up. It still hurt a little bit, but not much.

"Its okay, Soda. It doesn't really hurt." I said to him. He just nodded. I could tell that he was still concerned.

We heard someone walking up the driveway, and then Two-Bit came in.

"Hey guys. Guess what I just got?" He said, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"The letter that says you'll have to repeat next year as a junior?" I said. Two-Bit shook his head.

"Nope, I already got that letter a couple days ago. I got a girl's number." Two-Bit said, looking proud.

"Let me guess, is she blonde?" Soda asked him. Two-Bit looked shocked.

"Do you think that I would get the number of a brunette? Why would I want that? Blondes are so much better! Anyway, her name is Rachel. She has bright blonde hair, but surprisingly, it's real." He said.

"Cool. She sounds nice." Soda said to him, while Two-Bit came over and sat down on the couch.

Just then, a car pulled up. Then Steve came through the door.

"Hey, Soda. You ready for work?" He said, while Darry came into the room.

"Yup. I'll be right there." Soda replied. He put his arms around me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"I love you, Soda." I whispered.

"I love you too, honey. I'll see you later." He whispered back. Then he stood up and walked out the door with Steve. Then Darry came over and ruffled my hair.

"See you later, guys." He said and left. Two-Bit looked at me.

"So, kid, what do you wanna do?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't care." I said, turning on the TV.

Two-Bit and I watched TV for awhile, while I started to feel drowsy. I didn't get a good night's sleep, so I was really tired.

**Two-Bit pov**

While Pony and I watched TV, I noticed that he looked tired. Once in awhile, he would rub his eyes or yawn. I have to admit, the kid looked beat.

"Hey, kid. Are you tired?" I asked him.

"Just a little, Two-Bit. I'm fine." He said, sounding drowsy.

A few minutes later, I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked over and saw Pony, asleep on my shoulder. I smirked; I didn't mind Pony using my shoulder as a pillow. I know his brothers don't mind, neither do Johnny and I. I can't say that Steve and Dally would just smile and let him.

Pony looked younger in his sleep. He looks very young. I mean, he's just a kid, and his parents have already been taken away. I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

I had been watching TV for almost an hour or so, when Pony started whimpering in his sleep. Then he started to move around a little bit. I could tell that he was having a nightmare. I've seen him have a couple of them before.

I started shaking him gently. He started sweating.

"Come on, Pony. It's okay. Wake up." I said to him.

Finally, he just woke up. He looked scared out of his mind. Pony looked up at me, and then he threw his arms around my waist, while burying his face in my chest. I just did what Soda and Darry do when they comfort him.

I put my arms around him, and started to whisper softly to him, trying to calm him.

"Shh, Pony. It's okay. Come on, calm down, Pone." I said, and then I realized he was crying. I felt my shirt get wet, but I didn't care.

Slowly, he stopped crying. His shoulders shook as he calmed down. Poor kid. I rubbed his back slowly. He unwrapped his arms from around me, and pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry, Two-Bit." Pony said, while looking guilty and ashamed.

"Pony, it's okay. It's not your fault." I said. To me, and the rest of the gang, Pony was everyone's little brother.

"I know. I'm still sorry, though." Pony said, looking at me with a small smile.

"Sorry about what, Pony?" I asked him, confused.

"Sorry that you'll have to repeat next year!" He said. I jumped up, and started tickling him, while he laughed so hard that he started crying. But I knew that he was fine. I mean, he has a great friend. Me.

**Sorry about the bad ending. It's pretty stupid, I know. I am so sad about Patrick Swayze! I want to dedicate the next chapter to him. Also, sorry if I don't update for awhile. I started 8****th**** grade on the first, and, of course, my teachers love homework. Especially math. So, what I'm saying is that I will try to update soon. One question, though. I read a lot of fanfiction, but what does "lemons" mean, and "AU"? I cannot figure out what they mean.**


	7. Darry and Pony bonding

**Thanks so much for your answers! Now I know that more than a few people read my story! Also, I don't own The Outsiders (if I did, I would spontaneously combust). This chapter is dedicated to Patrick Swayze!**

**Darry pov**

I got home from a long day at work. We had to finish up roofing a big house, and I mean big. So, obviously, I was tired. Also, I've been working more than usual this week.

I walked through the door, expecting to see Ponyboy, since school ended about two hours ago. Confused, I went into the kitchen, but he wasn't there. I went into Pony and Soda's bedroom, but he wasn't there either. Finally, I opened the door to my bedroom, and couldn't help but smile.

Ponyboy was curled up on my bed, asleep. He looked so small compared to the bed. I bent down by the bed, and kissed his temple. I was hoping that he wouldn't wake up, and he didn't. I wanted him to sleep as much as he could. His nightmares kept him up all night, anyway.

I grabbed some clothes from my dresser, and headed into the bathroom to change. After I finished doing that, I headed back to my bedroom, to check on my baby brother, and saw that he was still sleeping.

I was sitting in my armchair, when the phone rang. I quickly got up to answer it, hoping it wouldn't wake up Ponyboy. I picked it up, and it was Soda.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Darry. Is it okay if I hang out with Steve for awhile?"

"Sure, but are you eating dinner here, or somewhere else?"

"We're probably gonna grab a burger or something."

"Okay, be back by 12. Oh, yeah, guess what I found when I came home?"

"What?"

"I found Pony, curled up on my bed, fast asleep."

I could almost hear the smile in Soda's voice, thinking of our little brother. "Aww, tell him I say hi when he wakes up."

"Okay. Will do."

"See ya later."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, going into the kitchen to start dinner.

I decided to make meatloaf, one of Pony's favorites. I got out two plates, and put them at the table. I went into the living room, and watched TV to pass some time.

Finally, I heard the timer go off. I went into the kitchen, and finished it up. I put it on the plates, and headed to my bedroom.

I opened the door, and sat down on the bed. I pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Come on, honey. Wake up. Dinner's ready." I said quietly. He started to stir, and he opened his eyes. He looked up at me drowsily. I smiled at him.

"Hey, baby. I just got finished with dinner. Do you want some?" I asked.

"Sure, Darry." He said, his voice slurring from sleep. He slowly got up, and I started to get off the bed, but before I could, I heard Pony say my name.

"Darry?" he said, and when I turned around, he was holding his arms out, like he was reaching for me. I sat back down, and I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't know why he was being so affectionate.

"I love you, Darry. I've missed you the past few days." He said. So that's why he's acting like this. I felt bad.

"I love you too. I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately. My boss keeps making me work more than usual. I don't like it either, honey. I said.

"It's okay. Where's Soda?" He asked, confused.

"He's hanging out with Steve, he'll be back later. He told me to tell you that he says hi." I said.

Ponyboy just nodded and he unwrapped his arms from me. I got up and so did he. We went to the table and sat down. We started eating silently.

"So, Pony…Do you wanna do something tonight?" I asked him.

"Something…like…together?" Pony asked, hopeful. I knew that it had been awhile since I hung out with him.

"Yeah, do you have any ideas?" I asked him. He looked puzzled for a moment.

"Uh…maybe we could watch a movie on TV?" he said as a question, not thinking that I would say yes. It wasn't a bad idea. I nodded, and we finished up the rest of our dinner. We both took our plates to the sink and sat down on the couch.

I grabbed my newspaper, and started looking at the movies that were playing on TV tonight, and most of them weren't even good movies, anyway. Ponyboy was looking, or I guess reading over my shoulder, and then he pointed to a certain one. _The Innocents_. I remembered seeing that one a few years ago. I didn't find it that scary, so I hoped Pony didn't either.

"You wanna see that one, Pone?" I asked him, and he nodded. I looked at the time, and it was starting at 7:00. I glanced at the clock, 6:50. I started flipping through channels to find the right one. I finally found it, and I started talking to Ponyboy.

"Pony, if you get really scared during the movie or something, just tell me, and I'll turn it off, okay?" I asked him, and he did a small glare. I knew that he thought that he was tough, but I was just telling him some advice.

"Okay, fine. I'm just telling you." I said.

We sat watching commercials, until I had a question for him.

"Pony?" I asked.

"Yeah, Darry?" He said, looking up at me.

"Why were you in my room?" I asked because I was wondering about that.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I went in there to return I book I finished and I was going to look for another one, but then I got tired, and layed down on your bed. I guess I fell asleep." He said sheepishly, looking at me like I was going to get angry or something.

"It's okay, Pone. I'm not angry." I said, and we settled in to watch the movie.

We were halfway through the movie, and Pony was getting scared. It wasn't hard to tell, especially when he was moving really close to me. I put my arm around him, and he huddled closer, if that was possible. I put my head by his ear.

"Pony, we can turn it off, if you want." I told him softly.

"No, I c-can handle it, Darry." He said.

The movie was finally over, and Pony's head was buried in my side. I felt bad that he was scared, but I was proud of him for watching the whole movie. It was pretty late now, and Pony was tired, so I figured he should go to bed.

"Baby, its late, why don't you go to bed?" I said.

"Okay….but can I sleep in your bed?" he asked shyly, trying to not to show that he was scared.

"Of course, Pony. Go brush your teeth and get some pjs on. Then, come on to my room." I said to him, and he nodded. He got off the couch and went into the bathroom.

I turned the TV off, and headed to my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas, and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and went back into my room.

I turned off the lights, and got under the covers. After a few minutes, I heard Pony padding across the hallway to my room. He came in and stood by my bed, and I threw the covers back. He looked unsure, as if whether or not to lie down.

I got tired of him just standing there, so I just grabbed him around the waist and gently pulled him next to me. I began tickling him, and he started laughing.

I finally stopped after a few minutes. Pony tried to stop laughing, and cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed his head.

"I love you Pony." I whispered.

"I love you too, Darry." He said to me.

I felt his body relax as he slowly fell asleep. I yawned as I fell asleep, next to my baby.

**I changed the title because I didn't like the original title "My Family". If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please send me a message, or in a review. Anyway, please review!!!!!**


	8. Wrestling over the remote

**Pony's pov**

I walked into the living room and found Two-Bit sitting on our couch, drinking a beer. I sat next to him, and wondered what to do for the day.

"Hey kid. Wanna watch some Mickey Mouse?" he said, and I rolled my eyes at him. He really needs to get out more, I swear. I mean, watch TV all day? I know Two-Bit is lazy, but still.

"No thanks, Two-Bit." I said, and then he started to reach for the remote anyway, but I grabbed it. He smirked at me.

"Kid, give me the remote." He said. I shook my head. Two-Bit tackled me on the ground. We started wrestling over the remote.

"I know I'll get it, anyway." Two-Bit said, as tried to pin my arms above my head, but failed.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I have the eye of the tiger. Except, I have two!" Two-Bit said laughing, as if it were funnier than it actually was. Wow, he really is an idiot.

"Sure, Two-Bit, you believe that." I said laughing. We wrestled for a little while more until I was sitting up, with the remote behind my back.

"Can I please have the remote? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" Two-Bit said, practically whining. I shook my head.

"Ok then, how about with beer? Mhm…beer." He said with a smile on his face, while I was disgusted at his comment.

"With a kumquat?" He asked.

"A kumquat? Seriously Two-Bit?" I said, slightly bothered by his suggestion.

"Well, yeah. It's a fruit, ain't it?" He said. I nodded at his question, but shook my head at the stupidity of him.

I flipped the TV. back on, and we finally settled in to watch a show, probably Mickey. I looked at Two-Bit and said seriously,

"With a kumquat?"

Sorry about such a short chapter, but I just had to type it. This chapter was inspired by my friend Rachel. She came up with the stupid (yet funny) things that Two-Bit says. Except that instead of a remote, I took away her Joe Jonas pillow (ewww) no offense to people who like him. I used to like him around a year ago, but, well…not anymore. So anyway, she said that while I had the pillow, and Rachel acts so much like Two-Bit it scares me sometimes. Except, she doesn't drink beer. Neither do I, but then again, I'm only 13. I'll be 14 on December 30th this year, so yay! I'm hoping to publish another chapter on my b-day, but only if a get a few reviews or so. Also, I need help thinking of an idea for the story. I want something to happen, but I just don't know what yet. In one of the reviews, someone said something about a carnival, and I like the idea, but I need help for ideas at the carnival. I might have the socs jump Pony, but I don't know. Also, I have a couple things to say about my story: One: none of this is slash! (I mean, I read it, but I don't write it) Two: there's no OCs (Rachel isn't going to have a part in the story, I just wanted to put her in there) That's about all I have to say, so thank you for all the people who have reviewed, and please review so I can keep this story going!!!!


	9. Waterguns and talk of a Carnival

**Darry pov**

Finally, the weekend. Tomorrow was Saturday, and I was trying to think of something fun to do with the gang. As I was driving home, I saw a poster advertising that there would be a carnival in town for Saturday and Sunday. Maybe the gang would like to go to that. Who knows?

I pulled into the driveway, and got out of my truck. As I walked up the steps to the house, I wondered where the guys were. I went into the house, but found no one.

"Pony? Sodapop?" I yelled, but I didn't get a response. My heart started pounding faster. They were supposed to be home, yet they weren't. I walked quickly around the house, checking all the rooms.

All of a sudden, I heard shouts coming from the backyard. I recognized the shouts as voices of my brothers and the gang. I walked outside to see them running around; squirting each other with the old water guns we played with when we were younger.

Pony laughed as he squirted Two-Bit in the face, and quickly ran away from him. Everybody looked like they were having fun, even Dally. Their clothes didn't look too wet, but maybe I spoke too soon. Sodapop gently tackled Ponyboy to the ground, and while sitting on his stomach, sprayed him as Pony shrieked. I couldn't help smiling at them.

"Hey guys." I said, getting everyone's attention. They all looked at me while Soda got off of Ponyboy. Pony ran to me and hugged me around the waist.

"Hey baby. You look like you had fun." I said, referring to his wet hair and clothes. He smiled and nodded.

It didn't look like anybody had very wet clothes or anything, except for Pony. I'm guessing that he must have been ganged up on since he is the youngest and smallest.

"Hey Ponyboy, why don't you go change your clothes, ok honey?" I said to him, and he nodded, running into the house. I looked at the rest of the gang.

"I got some news to tell you. I'm gonna wait for Pony to come out, though." I said. The gang went into the living room, taking places all over the room. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit sat on the couch. Dallas and Johnny took the floor, and I sat in my chair. Pony came into the room and sat on the floor, leaning against my legs.

"So Superman, what's this 'news' you wanted to tell us?" Two-Bit asked.

I told them about the carnival this weekend.

Everybody had their usual reactions: Dally and Steve showing no emotion, but if you knew them you could see the pleased look in their eyes. Johnny had a small smile on his face, being his quiet and silent self. Two-Bit was smiling his customary smile, and Sodapop was doing the same. Pony's eyes showed excitement, and for a few seconds you could see the little kid in him.

**Later that night**

It was a pretty uneventful evening. The gang was still over and all of us were watching TV. I was still in my chair, Steve was sitting on the arm of the couch, Two-Bit was sprawled out on the floor, while Johnny, Dally, Sodapop, and Pony took the couch.

Every once in a while, I glanced over at Ponyboy. It wasn't hard to tell that he was tired. He was snuggled into Soda, his head on Soda's chest. Also, Sodapop's arm was wrapped around Pony, holding him close. I could see Pony's eyes slowly closing, but they would still flutter open and I could tell he was fighting sleep. I think that everyone could tell that Pony was practically sleeping, considering that they were quiet for once.

I saw Ponyboy's eyes stop fluttering and close. His breathing relaxed and Soda shared a look with me. He sat there for a few minutes and then he slowly stood up and reached down, gently picking Pony up. All eyes focused on them, and Soda carried him to their bedroom.

**Soda's pov**

I carried Pony to our bedroom as he slept peacefully. I put him gently on the bed. I realized he was still in his jeans and shirt. I quietly went to our dresser, finding some good clothes for him to sleep in. I pulled off his jeans and slid the old pajama pants on him. I switched his shirt with a more comfortable one. He slept through all of it and I pulled the blankets up to his chin, kissing him on the forehead.

I walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked just a little bit. I wondered what would be coming tomorrow, and how the gang would be at the carnival. Two-Bit and cotton candy. Not a good combination.

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I was having major writers block, mixed in with family issues, mid-term exams (except those were in January) homework, and just everything else in-between. I know that it's no excuse, but I thank all of you how have been keeping with me! I hope that you liked it, because you might not get more anytime soon. (That's What She Said!) Sorry, I know a lot of perverted kids at my school. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
